


23:59:59s

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: suchen| new year's eve| comédia romântica2018 estava há exatos 01:00 minuto de distância, e Kim Jongdae ainda não tinha achado seu namorado no lugar mais impossível de se achar alguém no ano novo: a Times Square.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 2





	23:59:59s

Nem todos os táxis do mundo conseguiriam fazer com que Junmyeon se acelerasse a tempo de pegar a contagem de ano novo com seu namorado, na Times Square.

Aquilo seria impossível.

Eles tinham ido passar as festas de fim de ano na cidade onde tudo pode acontecer: Nova York. E não é que estavam certo? Tudo aconteceu.

Tudo o que não deveria acontecer.

Eles começaram o dia juntos. Tomaram café, dividiram um doughnut de chocolate, e passaram o dia todo pulando de loja em loja para comprar os presentes que ainda faltavam. Iriam voltar para a Coreia do Sul daqui poucos dias, e precisavam de todas as coisas devidamentes compradas e embaladas.

Tudo estava indo maravilhosamente bem, até que as 22h30 minutos, após ambos estarem em um bar no centro de Nova York com todos os amigos, eles simplesmente decidiram que seria legal ir para Times Square ver os fogos de ano novo. Claro, seria maravilhoso, se todas as avenidas não estivessem completamente congestionadas.

Eles decidiram se separar em grupos, já que não eram todos os amigos que tinham carro, ou podiam dirigir naquelas condições.

Chen, seu namorado, acabou por ir junto com a amiga Irene, no mesmo carro em que iriam o resto dos amigos. Junmyeon e os outros ficaram pra trás, pra pegar um táxi, pois estavam bêbados demais pra dirigir.

Não parecia ser uma péssima ideia, até que eles notaram que não haviam muitos táxis aquela hora da noite.

E que o trânsito era infernal.

E que, provavelmente, a Times Square estaria lotada de pessoas e turistas idiotas (como eles) que chegaram de última hora para ver os fogos.

Eles não pensaram em nada disso.

Então Junmyeon estava no táxi, com seus dois amigos desmaiados de cada lado, pensando que provavelmente passaria a virada dentro de um táxi a caminho de um lugar que muito possivelmente não conseguiria entrar.

Estava tudo tão fudido, que ele não conseguia acreditar.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça, e começou rezar para quem pudesse ouvir para que chegasse ao lugar a tempo. Ele tinha que conseguir. Ele queria fazer uma surpresa a Chen aquela noite. Estava tudo planejado.

Bem, não planejado para ser na Times Square, mas seria melhor ainda.

“Arrancar seu cérebro pra fora não vai adiantar de nada, filho. Sugiro que arrume um passatempo melhor.” disse o taxista, na frente dele. O senhor era um americano típico, e estava sorrindo para ele, como se já tivesse a experiência com turistas idiotas. Como Junmyeon.

“Eu só preciso chegar lá. Será tão difícil assim?” ele perguntou, desesperado. Nem ao menos se importando se seu inglês estava entendível ou não. Chen era o melhor dos dois para a pronúncia. Ele sempre era o melhor em tudo.

“Eu sugiro que você reze para conseguirmos chegar na 7a Avenida até as 23h30 ou teremos um sério problema.”

Um problema? Mais um? Ele não aguentava mais problemas.

Se as coisas não dessem certo, Chen ficaria chateado por eras.

Junmyeon definitivamente não sabia o que fazer.

  
  


Jongdae estava sendo empurrado por todos os lados por pessoas que ele nem conhecia. O que era muito frustrante.

Primeiro, porque ele não queria estar ali, espremido, entre aquele monte de gente. Segundo, porque... onde é mesmo que Junmyeon teria se metido? Já estava quase na hora.

Eles tinham programado aquela viagem inteira para que pudesse ficar juntos e, agora, ele estava ali sozinho, em uma avenida com milhares de pessoas que ele nem conhecia. Tá, não completamente sozinho, mas não estava com seu companheiro. O que já o deixava muito nervoso.

Queria ter ficado perto da grade que separava as pessoas da rua, mas foi empurrado pela multidão, como uma sardinha em uma lata balançando em um caminhão. Era uma sorte ainda estar respirando.

Ele olhou para procurar os amigos, mas avistou só Irene 5 cabeças à sua frente. Seria uma longa noite.

Decidiu procurar por Junmyeon, já que ele estava demorando pra chegar. Abriu o celular e viu que tinha 5 chamadas perdidas e 3 mensagens do namorado.

Myeonnie (23:15): Estou tentando chegar, mas o trânsito está infernal ㅠㅠ torça por mim!!

Myeonnie (23:29): Ainda não é meia noite. Tenha fé, Chen, dará tudo certo.

Myeonnie (23:29): Eu vou te encontrar!

Chen sorriu. Ele sempre foi tão determinado, era lindo de se ver.

Acreditava em seu namorado, mas não acreditava no trânsito. Ele sabia que estava tudo um inferno, ele mesmo tinha vindo pra esse lugar com algum tipo de sorte celestial, que nesse momento, estava tentando converter tudo para Junmyeon.

Ele não poderia passar o ano novo sozinho, não quando tinham vindo até aqui, do outro lado do mundo, só para isso.

“Hey, baixinho, está perdido?”

Ele virou pra trás, percebendo um cara alto se aproximando. Ele era bem bonito, mas parecia ser chato. Daqueles que não descansam enquanto não tem o que querem.

“Estou com meu namorado.” Ele mentiu, mas não estava a fim de conversa.

“Bem, não estou vendo ninguém aqui. Pra mim, você me parece bem sozinho. O que acha de irmos tomar uma bebida depois? Eu pago.”

“Eu já disse que estou com meu namorado.”

Chen tentou se mover entre as pessoas, deixando o cara alto para trás, mas ele estava em seu encalço.

“Hey, espera. Vamos conversar baixinho.”

Ele deu uma manobra ou duas para se livrar do cara alto, alcançando Irene logo mais a frente, abraçada com Sehun.

“Hey, onde você se meteu? Fiquei preocupada.”

“Estava difícil de andar.”

“Fique perto, já já irá começar.”

“Eu estava tentando.”

“Não fiquei mau humorado, Chen. Tenho certeza que Junmyeon chegará logo.” Chen suspirou. Ele queria muito acreditar nisso.

As bandas já estavam tocando a todo vapor, e haviam efeitos de luzes por todos os lados, tornando um show agradável para as milhares de pessoas que assistiam.

Mas, enquanto ia se espremendo para fugir da inconveniência alheia, ele só conseguia pensar: Quando é que Junmyeon iria chegar?

  
  


Parecia que o táxi não tinha se movido 1 cm dos últimos 10 minutos em que estavam andandos. Já faltavam pouco menos de 20 minutos para a meia noite, e tudo que Junmyeon queria era conseguir parar o relógio e ter um jetpack. Com um jetpack ele voaria por toda Nova York e conseguiria chegar a tempo para a contagem. Eles estavam um pouco longe da avenida ainda, mas…

“Hey! Hey, cara.”

“Eu tenho um nome, sabe. É Lou.”

“Bem, me desculpe mas… você por um acaso saberia me dizer… se eu conseguisse correr até a avenida agora, você acha que eu chegaria a tempo para a contagem?”

“Uh? Você quer correr até a avenida? Isso é loucura! Você chegaria lá sim, provavelmente em um caixão! Jesus! Esses jovens de hoje em dia. Não têm o mínimo de juízo!”

“Eu poderia ser cuidadoso! Não tem como dar errado. Além disso, não vejo nenhum carro andando. Estão todos parados.”

“Filho, é Nova York. Tudo pode acontecer.”

“Já ouvi isso hoje, chefe.”

Junmyeon saltou do táxi, deixando seus dois amigos bêbados para trás, esperando que o taxista cobrasse dos dois quando acordassem.

“Hey! Volte aqui! Não vou lidar com esses dois sozinho! Hey!”

Mas Junmyeon já estava longe, costurando correndo entre os carros. Estava tentando ao máximo para que não fosse atropelado ou atingido por nenhum deles, o que era uma coisa difícil de se fazer.

O fluxo lá atrás estava parado, mas o cruzamento…

Carros que passavam por todos os lados e direções, buzinas que não tardavam a gritar cada vez que um movimento brusco era feito. O índice de acidentes ali era enorme, mas Junmyeon encarou de frente.

Com um último suspiro e oração, ele se enfiou entre os carros.

Ele passou pela morte mais vezes do que se poderia contar.

Assim que pisou na rua, ele havia ouvido quatro tipos de buzinas diferentes, e provavelmente todos os tipos de palavrões da língua inglesa.

Carros que passavam a centímetros de suas roupas, quase lhe impediram de chegar em Jongdae, mas ele ainda teve muita sorte.

Só mais um pouco e ele chegaria do outro lado.

“Como estão se sentindo nessa noite, Nova York?” o vocalista do grupo estava gritando com o público, enquanto todos pulavam e gritavam de volta no agito do concerto. Jongdae estava se sentindo tonto e sem ar, mas estava se divertindo como nunca achou que seria possível antes.

Só faltava uma coisa para que tudo estivesse perto da perfeição.

Uma coisa… ou alguém.

Ele olhou para trás numa vaga tentativa de localizar seu namorado, mas não conseguia ver ninguém. Não havia ninguém que o lembrava Junmyeon. Nenhum sinal.

Abriu o celular, mas aquele já estava quase acabando a bateria. Ele estava se odiando no momento. Se Junmyeon lhe ligasse, talvez não teria como atender. E essa possibilidade só o fez ficar mais ansioso.

Não haviam mensagens desde a última vez que ele havia checado, o que começou a preocupar Jongdae.

“Irene, Junmyeon… por um acaso, ele… entrou em contato com você?” Irene checou o celular, de todas as maneiras possíveis, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

“Não. Será que ele está bem? Perguntarei pro Sehun também.”

“Obrigado.”

Nessa altura, Jongdae só queria que o namorado estivesse seguro. Não se importaria se ele chegaria a tempo ou não, contanto que estivesse seguro.

Era a única coisa que importava.

  
  


23h49.

Faltavam quase dez minutos e Junmyeon ainda não tinha parado de correr. Ele se perguntava porque teriam feito aquela avenida tão grande assim? Ele não conseguia entender.

Os carros ainda não paravam de passar, e ele só desejava que pudesse ter asas. Ele gostaria muito de ter asas e voar pra fora dali, até encontrar Jongdae.

Jongdae.

Como é que ele estava? Será que havia chegado?

Ele nem ao menos sabia. Precisaria ligar para ele quando chegasse lá, e precisaria de bateria pra isso. Ele pegou o celular e percebeu que ainda tinha boa parte da bateria salva. Ufa. Não seria um problema.

Ainda estava tentando correr, quando escutou uma música se aproximando ao seus ouvidos. Aah, estaria chegando perto? Provavelmente sim.

Deus, não podia acreditar. Será que daria tempo?

“Ora ora pessoal, faltam menos de dez minutos para 2018!!” alguém disse do palco.

Jongdae começou a ficar desesperado. Não daria certo. Eles não passariam a virada juntos.

Mas tudo bem. Não é como se ele fosse adolescente e tivesse aquela necessidade de superstições serem realizadas. Não mesmo.

“Ele vai chegar, Chen. Acalme-se.”

Jongdae estava ao ponto de lágrimas. Ele queria sim estar à meia noite com Junmyeon, poxa. Que se danem as superstições, ele queria seu namorado. Foi pra isso que eles tinham viajado, afinal. Não era nada justo.

“Eu só acho que não deveríamos ter nos separado, em primeiro lugar.”

“Bobagem. Logo, logo ele está aí, do seu lado. Você vai ver.”

Ele queria mesmo ver. Queria ver seu namorado.

Junmyeon agora estava quase chegando. Faltava pouco mais de 3 metros pra agarrar a grade. E então foi que ele resolveu correr mais.

Ele apertou o passo em pernadas longas para compensar sua falta de tamanho. Ele sabia que isso iria lhe atrapalhar algum dia.

Quanto mais ele corria, mais doía sua perna, o que o fazia se lembrar do porquê ele estava fazendo aquilo: pelo seu namorado. Ele tinha que chegar lá, era sua única chance. Estava em seus planos, também, fazia parte da surpresa.

Finalmente alcançou a entrada do lugar, que estava cercado de guardas.

Alguns parados do lado de dentro, outros de fora, formando uma barrigada. Pareciam não querer deixar ninguém entrar.

Junmyeon resolveu dar uma de desentendido: entrou normalmente pela passagem, como quem não deve nada pra ninguém.

Ficou surpreendido quando sua manobra deu certo.

Ele não podia acreditar.

Dentro do local, ele apertou o passo novamente, e olhou para o relógio, eram exatas:

23h56.

Quatro minutos distantes de 2018, e Junmyeon ainda não tinha aparecido. Eles estavam um pouco longe da entrada, e parecia loucura querer que seu namorado ainda o alcança-se.

Jongdae olhou para trás, e pensou ter visto um flash de Junmyeon no meio da multidão. O que era loucura, porquê ele não podia estar ali, não tinha como.

Irene já não o confortava mais com mentiras, pois era difícil de acreditar que daria certo. Por mais triste que ele poderia admitir.

O céu já estava começando com os fogos, em uma dança de explosões coloridas por todos os lados. Azul. Verde. Rosa. Violeta. Todas as cores que pudessem ser contadas em uma paleta. Eram lindos.

Jongdae, inconscientemente, fez um pedido àqueles fogos. Pediu que Junmyeon surgisse do seu lado. Pediu que eles pudessem ser felizes no próximo ano. E pediu uma batedeira nova para a sua confeitaria. Nunca era demais, certo?

Ele sorriu.

Queria mesmo que seu desejo se realizasse. Talvez Kim Jongdae fosse um pouco supersticioso.

23h58

Manobrar entre pessoas não era o que Junmyeon tinha em mente de ano novo perfeito. Era bem o contrário disso.

Todas aquelas pessoas… e nenhum ar. Estava sufocante lá dentro.

Ele conseguia ver Sehun à 30 cabeças distantes, e estava se esforçando para ver seu baixinho do lado dele. Mas até agora, nada.

Chen deveria estar com eles certo? Não é como se ele fosse passar a virada sem seus amigos por perto… era o que Junmyeon esperava.

Foi então que ele teve uma ideia horrível, mas que iria apressar o processo para conseguir chegar até seu amado.

Junmyeon começou a pisar nos pés das pessoas que lhe atrapalhavam ou tampava seu caminho.

“Hey!”

“Ai! Olha por onde anda, seu baixote.”

“Ai! Meus pés!”

Ele recebeu vários pontapés de resposta e alguns tapas, mas tinha funcionado. Estava chegando mais perto de Sehun, que podia ver até mesmo Irene encostada ao seu lado. E do lado dela havia…

“Pessoal! Vamos começar a contagem.”

Então era isso. Não daria tempo. Jongdae suspirou e olhou para os céus.

Onde quer que você esteja, Junmyeon…

“10!”

Só mais um pouco. Vamos, eu tenho que conseguir.

“9!”

Eu espero que você e eu tenhamos um ano novo feliz.

“8!”

Lá está o Chen!

“7!”

E que você consiga realizar todos os seus sonhos, comigo do seu lado.

“6!”

Quase lá, quase lá…

“5!”

Quero que saiba que eu te amo, e vou te amar cada vez mais

“4!”

ISSO!

Jongdae de repente sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, o virando.

Quando percebeu quem era, sorriu.

“3!”

Tinha dado certo, e Junmyeon não conseguia acreditar. Puxou seu namorado para um abraço que logo se tornou...

“2!”

Era o último beijo do ano de Jongdae. E era a melhor coisa que ele poderia imaginar, estar ali nos braços de seu amado. Não podia acabar o ano de melhor forma.

“1!”

Era agora, não podia perder mais tempo. Junmyeon se aproximou rapidamente do ouvido do namorado, para que pudesse sussurrar:

“Casa-se comigo, Jongdae?”

“FELIZ ANO NOVO!!”

Enquanto a salva de fogos começou, Jongdae não podia acreditar no que tinha nos seus ouvidos. Era mesmo O pedido? No meio da Times Square? Quando ele tinha planejado isso?

Ele sorriu enquanto olhava para o homem diante de seus olhos. Aquele homem que tornaria todos os dias da sua vida mais felizes, como já havia feito nos últimos três anos.

E é claro que ele só poderia responder:

“Sim.”

  
  



End file.
